Töchter
by Fontin
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte darüber, was Männern wie Harry oder Ron wirklich das Herz bricht... spielt nach dem Epilog des 7. Buches


Nach dem endgültigen Sieg über Voldemort und der Beerdigung all jener, die im letzten, im finalen Kampf ihr Leben gelassen hatten, sollten nur noch drei Ereignisse im Leben Harry Potters, ihm einen wirklichen tiefen Schmerz bereiten.

Das erste jener Ereignisse trat an einem kühlen Herbstnachmittag ein, als Harry im Garten seines Hauses – Godrics Hollow – mit Ginny und seinen drei Kindern Quidditch spielte und dabei unglücklich mit Albus Severus zusammenstieß. Harrys neuer Besen, ein äußerst teures Modell mit Namen _Nimbus 5000_, zerbrach unter einem lauten Krachen in zwei Teile, während Albus und er zu Boden stürzten.

„Tut mir leid, Dad", keuchte sein Sohn und bevor Ginny, Harry oder James etwas hätten tun können, hatte Albus auch schon einen Reparier-Zauber ausgesprochen.

Unglücklicherweise jedoch einen, welchen er kaum beherrschte. So kam es, dass Harry mit vor Fassungslosigkeit weit aufgerissenen Augen Zeuge wurde, wie der kostbare Besen in unzählige Holzsplitter von der Größe einer Kinderhand zersprang.

Weder das gute Zureden seitens Ginnys, Lilys und James', noch Albus' sich ständig wiederholendes „Tut mir leid, Dad! Das kommt echt nie wieder vor!", konnten etwas an dem Gefühl des Entsetzens und der Traurigkeit ändern, dass Harry nun überkam.

Ebenso erging es ihm, als Englands Quidditchmannschaft in der Vorrunde zur Weltmeisterschaft unter größtem Spott und Hohn ausschied und sich von dieser Blamage erst nach mehreren Monate wieder erholen sollte.

Doch so schlimm diese beiden Begebenheiten auch für Harry waren, sie verblassten schlagartig, als Lily im Sommer nach Abschluss des sechsten Schuljahres aus dem Hogwartsexpress stieg, ihre Eltern erblickte, auf diese mit vor Freude geröteten Wangen zulief, Harry und Ginny nacheinander an sich drückte und schließlich ganz aufgeregt sagte:

„Ich muss euch unbedingt Gharet vorstellen! Meinen _Freund_!"

* * *

Harry ließ sich – wie Ron ein riesiges Glas mit Butterbier in Hand – neben seinem besten Freund auf dem pastellgelben Sofa in dessen liebevoll eingerichteten Wohnzimmer nieder. 

Auf den Gesichtern der beiden Männer spiegelte sich ihre Besorgnis wider, wie auch die Bestürzung, dass sie anscheinend die Einzigen waren, deren Meinung nach der feste Freund der Tochter kein Grund für überschwängliche Glücksgefühle war.

Aber Ron hatte es – wie Harry es sich eingestehen musste – doch schlimmer getroffen als ihn.

Sowohl Harry als auch Ron nahmen einen Schluck, dann aber verfielen sie in Schweigen. Es war schließlich Ron, der die Stille mit einer Frage durchbrach.

„Weißt du, wie viele Schüler in ihrem Jahrgang waren?"

Sein Ton klang verzweifelt und Harry wusste, dass Ron sich auch nach einem Jahr nicht mit der Wahl seiner Tochter Rose ausgesöhnt hatte.

„Nein."

„Weißt du, wie viele junge Männer zeitgleich mit ihr eine Heilerausbildung antraten?"

Wie verneinte Harry.

„Tja", entgegnete Ron, „ich habe auch keine Ahnung. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder Einzelne von ihnen Scorpius Malfoy um Längen schlagen würde!"

„Vielleicht", sagte Harry, der wusste, dass Hermine anderer Meinung war. Sie mochte Scorpius aufrichtig und beteuerte stets, er sei nicht wie sein Vater.

„Ein Malfoy", seufzte Ron, „ausgerechnet."

Vor Harrys innerem Auge trat nun ein ganz bestimmtes Bild:

Draco mit einem guten Freund, im dunklen Wohnzimmer seines Anwesens…

_Mit einem guten Freund?  
_  
Unwahrscheinlich.

Das Bild in seinem Kopf veränderte sich, und Harry konnte jetzt ganz deutlich Malfoy samt seiner Gattin vor sich auf einem düsteren Sofa sitzen sehen. Zwei bleiche Gestalten, die in größter Niedergeschlagenheit immer wieder „Eine Weasley", vor sich hin hinmurmelten.

Angesichts der Verwandtschaft von Roses Freund, erschien ihm Gharet – Sohn eines Aurors und einer Muggelfrau – plötzlich in einem völlig neuen Licht.

„Überhaupt, wer nennt seinen Sohn schon Scorpius? Was ist das für ein Name für ein Kind?", knurrte Ron.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, denn eine ähnliche Frage hatte er sich vor Jahren selbst gestellt, als Hermine und Ron ihm voller Stolz verkündet hatten, ihren Sohn entweder Hugo oder Ebenezer zu nennen.  
Damals war er nicht sicher gewesen, welchen der beiden Namen er für unpassender halten sollte, und war es eigentlich bis heute nicht richtig.

Ron nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

„Ginny mag Gharet. Sie findet, er habe eine freundliche Art."

Hatte er die? Harry legte die Stirn in Falten und versuchte, Gharet losgelöst von der Vorstellung, er sei der Freund seiner geliebten Tochter, zu betrachten, und über ihn nachzudenken.  
Eigentlich…

„Hermine meint, ich solle diesem Malfoy eine Chance geben", meinte Ron.

„Ginny meint, ich solle Gharet in Zukunft weniger streng ansehen. Stell dir vor, sie hat allen Ernstes behauptet, dass der Blick, mit dem Snape früher den armen Neville bedacht hat, dagegen voller Liebe gewesen sein soll. Angeblich schüchtere ich Gharet ein."

Erneut kosteten die zwei Männer einen Schluck ihres Butterbiers, ehe sie simultan einen tiefen, tiefen Seufzer von sich gaben.

„Lily ist doch erst sechzehn. Sie ist noch viel zu jung für einen festen Freund!"

Es war, als wäre damals die Geschichte mit Cho nie geschehen.

„Ich wünschte", sagte Ron mürrisch, „Rose hätte mit dem Ausgehen mit Jungs noch ein paar Jahre gewartet. Ach was, am besten hätte sie niemals damit anfangen sollen!"

Harry wusste, dass Ron ihm genau aus der Seele gesprochen hatte. Ganz genau.

Dieser große, dünne Jungen mit den – zugeben hübschen – brauen Augen und dem charmanten Lächeln…

Charmant? So ein Unsinn!

Gharets Lächeln war frech, war überheblich, aber keinesfalls charmant!

_Oder doch?  
_  
Nun, dieser Junge war jedenfalls der feste Freund seiner Tochter. Seiner Lily, seinem kleinen Mädchen.  
Harry konnte es gar nicht glauben.

„Töchter", sagte Ron, „sie treiben einen in den Wahnsinn."

Harry sagte nichts, aber er hob sein Glas und stieß es leicht gegen das seines besten Freundes.

Und diese Geste war Antwort genug.


End file.
